


End of the Nightmare

by Shadowgeist



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: After FNaC 3 True Ending, Along with Origami Cat, And it's probably not that good either, Monsters are good guys now, Possibly my only decent one shot, Vinnie might need awhile though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowgeist/pseuds/Shadowgeist
Summary: After the events of FNaC 3's true ending, with the end of Mary's counseling visits, she falls asleep to a surprise from her friends in her dreams.





	End of the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! Definitely a new brand of fluff that I've made right here. But really, I just can't help thinking the good ending of the game still needed a little something as an epilogue. Anyways, prepare for Mary and the un-nightmare-d Monsters in this little ball of cute I managed to make. Sorry in advance if it's bad.

Mary almost couldn’t believe it was even real. It was finally all over. She faced down the killer who caused all of her nightmares. The killer who went white in the face when he heard her say she was in the closet, watching him kill his coworkers as a hidden witness. She finished all her sessions with the nice man who -- along with Origami -- had helped her remember everything and overcome all of it. Vinnie and his puppeteer were never going to hurt her again. And she was happy to find the nightmares were gone forever.

And now, falling asleep in her bed, she was confident that Origami’s sweet voice would be waiting for her in her dreams…

The body of her dream-self slowly stirred. Breathing and a sound suspiciously like purring was all around her. The surface she was resting on was far softer than usual, and it felt much bigger, yet somehow the same size. It was warm, and safe, as she opened her eyes to get a peek of what was around her. The bed she was laying on was huge, and soft, like a big cloud. The blanket was fluffy, and something large on either side seemed to be lying on it, tucking her in. Even the fuzzy pillow was warm under the girl’s head.

Her eyes immediately found the face of the Cat.

Mary would’ve screamed had it been only a year ago. And even now, she couldn’t stop herself from shuddering. But the Cat -- close as it was -- didn’t move. Its eyes weren’t even open. It was facing her, lying on its side, sleeping soundly with soft, purring breaths that rustled its whiskers. One of its large, now-clawless hand-paws was gently laid on Mary’s side, warm above the blanket.

Mary craned her head to look behind her. Lo and behold, there was the Rat, also asleep, and with its small, brown, humanoid hand laid on Mary’s shoulder. Its teeth were filed down into mere stumps of their sharper predecessors, as were its claws. Its breathing fanned gently over her back as soft squeaks escaped its teeth. Its long pink tail -- void of all metal pieces in it -- twitched a couple of times.

Come to think, neither the Cat nor the Rat had any noticeable metal on either of them. Instead, their joints were all velvet-covered "flesh" with mere circles of stitchwork where the joints themselves were. Their metallic feet were replaced with real feet. The Cat’s were larger and fuzzy, possibly padded; the Rat’s feet were sort of like its hands, resembling those of a real rat. The stitching was all that remained, giving them both the look of living stuffed animals.

“They’re glad to be back, Mary,” Origami’s voice remarked. Mary looked back towards the Cat. “Up here.” She lifted her head trying not to disturb the creatures to realize the voice came from her “pillow.” A cushion of navy blue fur patterned with a slate blue geometric design of markings was laying there, where a pillow would normally be. Cornflower blue eyes blinked at her, a smile playing on the edges of a feline mouth and at the tip of a flowing tail. She looked to be the size of a Siberian cat, about half that of  _ the _ Cat.

“Origami?” Mary asked softly. “Why are they here?”

The cat smiled wider. “You aren’t afraid of them anymore. That alone allowed them to return here. It’s been a long time coming, and these two are glad to be back.”

Mary looked down at the peaceful creatures sleeping on either side of her. They did look very content to be resting there, each with a hand on her as if seeking comfort from her presence, or vice versa. And their positions seemed almost… protective. Like they didn’t want her to be in pain from the nightmarish creatures they turned into, and wanted to reassure her and be reassured that they weren’t going anywhere.

“Don’t worry, Mary; you can go back to sleep,” a feminine voice drawled, directing her attention to the Cat and her olive green orbs. “We’ll be right here.” Mary looked back at the Rat for a second, and Cat let out a sigh. “Poor thing’s been so upset after what happened to your brother, Mary. He hasn’t said a word since; he truly wants your brother to forgive him. Mary, please don’t look so worried; no one can hurt you now, especially not us. Sleep without fear… old friend…”

Mary watched as the Cat’s eyes closed once again with a sigh. She looked back to Origami, who smiled and nodded at her. “No problems here; I can tell I make a good pillow.”

“Can we go… exploring the Deepscape tomorrow night?” Mary asked. “I can talk to him about Rat in the morning.”

Origami nodded as she laid her head back down. “Sounds like a plan… to me…”

Mary hesitated for a second or two, but nodded and laid her head back on the soft fur of the blue feline, facing the sleeping Cat beside her. Origami purred under her ear, and she already felt herself grow drowsy. She supposed that the sudden confirmation of the return of the real Cat and Rat -- not the Monsters, but those that were her nearest and dearest friends -- gave her that extra pulse of safety. She slid her hand into Cat’s free paw, which slightly clenched around her palm. Her eyelids drooped heavily, blinking slowly before slipping shut. She almost thought she saw a dark humanoid figure pull a second blanket over her and her large friends, and heard a small, timid voice before drifting off to sleep.

“Goodnight, Mary… Please forgive me… Someday…”


End file.
